iGot Stuck with You
by Michi Kurosaki
Summary: one-shot seddie story ..


**IGot Stuck with You**

_A/N: Just a normal stuck-in-an-elevator fluff...with a Seddie twist. ^-^_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. I will not own iCarly. I will never own iCarly. :(**_

One fine day at the Shays' apartment, Carly's watching videos in Splash Face while Sam's watching television, when Freddie barged in casual clothing. "Where are you going?" Carly turned around. "After iCarly rehearsals, mom and I will go to the mall." Freddie answered and sat beside Sam. "Aww, mom and son bonding moments..." Sam teased. "Sam, don't start with me, okay?" Freddie said and grabbed the popcorn from Sam. "HEY! You don't grab popcorn from momma!" Sam yelled. Oh, no. Carly thought. "Oh, yeah? Well how about this?" Freddie grabbed a handful of popcorn and ate it. "FREDDORK!!!" Sam pushed Freddie on the floor and punched him hard on the stomach. Freddie yelped. "You deserve it." Sam stood up and put the bowl on the kitchen table.

Carly shook her head as she helped Freddie up the couch. "She hit me so hard." Freddie uttered. "You deserve it!!" Sam yelled once more. "I heard that!" Freddie called. "You were supposed to!!" Sam answered back. Freddie groaned. Suddenly, Carly received a text message from Spencer. "Oh...guys? Spencer asked me to go meet him right now." Carly said. "Well, let's just all come. Where is he anyway?" Freddie asked. "Uh...at his art class in prison." Carly said. "Uh...no thanks." Sam and Freddie both said. "Will you just go upstairs and rehearse? I'll be back in an hour." Carly said. "Yeah, yeah." Sam said. Before Carly could go outside the apartment she said, "Don't try to kill each other while I'm gone." And there she went to the prison.

Freddie stood up from the couch. "Let's go upstairs." Freddie said. Sam obeyed slightly and pushed the third button of the elevator. They both went inside. As the elevator moved, Freddie forgot his cart of tech stuffs. "Oh, why'd you have to be so stupid?" Sam said. Freddie pushed the first button a couple of times when the elevator shook. The lights blinked and the elevator stopped from moving. "Look what you did!" Sam yelled. "What?" Freddie asked. "It's your entire fault! And your stupidity!" Sam said walking to the corner, crossed-arms. "Well, I'm sorry, Princess Puckett! Blame my stupidity!" Freddie yelled as he tried to push the button once more but it made the elevator worse. The lights were off now. "Oh, great." Sam muttered as she sat down slowly.

Sam left her phone in her house while Freddie's phone is in his mother. They can't call for help; no one is there to hear them. After moments, Freddie noticed Sam was quiet, quiet than ever. "Sam? Sam?" Freddie called. "What?" Sam asked lightly. "Why are you so quiet?" Freddie asked. "None of your business. And stay away from me." Sam said. Freddie heard the movement of her knees and arms as she crumpled into a ball. "Don't tell me you're afraid of the dark?" Freddie teased with a light chuckle. Sam paused for a moment and sighed. "Yeah, so what?" And that's when Freddie burst out laughing. "Wha--how come an aggressive bully like you is afraid of the dark?" Freddie asked. "Stop laughing! It's not funny!" Sam yelled. Suddenly, they heard the pouring of the rain when a loud thunder made the elevator shake. Sam shouted in fear and crumpled once more. Thunders came one by one which made Sam really scared. The elevator kept moving after loud bangs that the cable would somehow break in any moment.

Freddie stopped laughing when he noticed Sam was really scared and can't move. "Sam...are...are you okay?" He put a hand on her shoulder. She raised up her head. Freddie can still see a tear fell down even in the dark. "Are you crying?" Freddie asked. Sam wiped her tears and removed Freddie's hand on her shoulder. "I told you to stay away." Sam's voice can tell that she is indeed crying a little bit. Then, she stood up and reached for the emergency button. She shouted out loud but no one's responding to her. A loud thunder made the elevator shake again. This time, Sam lost her balance and fell on Freddie's arms. "Are you okay?" Freddie asked. Sam looked away and stood up. "I'm okay." Another loud thunder appeared and shook the elevator once more. Sam fell on Freddie's arms once again. "Alright, I'm gonna ask you again, are you okay?" Freddie said. Sam tried to stand up but Freddie held her tight. "You'll just fall on my arms when you stand up again." He said holding Sam tighter.

Sam's heart starts beating fast. She breathed heavily so many times. _What is this feeling?_ She thought. _I shouldn't feel this way. I mean he's just a dork. It's just a dork holding me. Holding me tighter and tighter...until my head fall on his chest...GAAH! What am I thinking?! _Sam shook her head as she erased the unexpected thought. Minutes turned into hours but still, the elevator won't work. Sam thought Carly's probably looking for them right now. Until now, Sam was still held by Freddie. _Why is he still holding me?_ She thought. _He should do this to Carly, not me. What a stupid dork._ Then she noticed Freddie's hand intertwined hers. She felt a shock in her heart. She quickly removed her hand. Freddie looked at her but Sam kept looking away. "Sam?" Freddie called. Sam looked at him this time, right in his eyes. "What if we'll be stuck here forever?" Freddie asked. Sam scoffed. "Then the worst part of my life begins." Sam said as she moved away from Freddie. Freddie was just silent. Sam can't take the silence and said something else. "We'll get out of here....soon." She said letting out a sigh.

It was getting cold and Sam doesn't have a jacket, neither does Freddie. Sam rubbed her arms to ease the cold. She looked at Freddie whose eyes are now closed. She looked everywhere. She tried to push every button but it's no use. It became colder and colder. Sam slowly comes toward Freddie. One step at a time, she finally reached Freddie's side silently. Freddie's eyes suddenly opened. He found Sam beside him rubbing her arms. He grabbed her hand and pulled her down. They are both now lying on the elevator floor. "We're not going to sleep here, are we?" Sam asked. Freddie put his arm around Sam and pulled her closer. _Why does he keep on doing this?_ Sam thought. "Yeah...maybe we are. We tried every button but none of them worked." Freddie said as he laid his head on top of Sam's. They are now cuddled together.

Sam's heart beats faster every touch Freddie makes. She looked at the ceiling. "Hey! There's an exit up there!" Sam said. "What, opening that thing will help us out? I've seen movies and shows like this situation and every time they go up there they fall off the elevator shaft." Freddie offended. "Alright fine, we'll sleep here, in case no one shows up to save us. We'll get out here soon." Sam said. Freddie smirked. "Nah, I don't wanna go out...now that I have you here...alone...with me." Freddie said kissing Sam's top. Sam can't take his confusing acts anymore. She sat up and looked at him. "What is your problem?!" Sam yelled. "What?" Freddie asked. "Why do you keep on pulling me closer, holding me tight and now kissing my head?" Sam asked. "I don't know...I guess I don't have the strength to hide my feelings anymore." He said as he put his hands on Sam's shoulder. "What will you do now?" Sam asked giving him a questioning look.

Freddie gave her a smile before kissing her in the lips. Sam's eyes widened. She slightly responded to Freddie's kiss. _What is this I'm feeling?_ Sam thought. Freddie's eyes are closed, Sam's were still opened. Freddie pulled her closer as he turned his head simultaneously deepening the kiss. _Oh, no…I'm falling in love with the dork. _Sam thought. She gave in and pulled him closer as well hugging him. Her hand went up to his head, running her fingers through his hair. After what seemed like eternity, Sam pulled away taking a deep breath, and so as Freddie. "What…those things, you've done to me, mean to you?" Sam asked looking down. "I love you Sam. I always do. But you never noticed for just one time. I love you." Freddie said pulling Sam into a hug. Sam held him tighter. She pulled her head away a little bit and whispered into his ear, "I love you too, Freddie." Sam pulled him into another short but sweet kiss.

They both fell asleep. The elevator was fixed without Sam and Freddie knowing. Carly pushed the button up the third floor, the next day. When the elevator door opened, she found Sam and Freddie cuddled to each other. She cleared her throat to get an attention but her two best friends are both having sweet dreams. She hit the elevator wall with her clenched fist a couple of times. Sam was the first one to groan. She stretched her arms and wiped her eyes with her hands. She blinked a few times and saw Carly standing in front of her. She looked behind her and found Freddie groaning, stretching and blinking as well. "What are you guys doing here?" Carly asked. Before they could pull for an answer, Carly asked another question. "Were you guys having sweet dreams?" "Only the best." Freddie said and pulled Sam in for a short kiss. "Oh, finally." Carly said with a light chuckle.

**I wish I could be stuck with you again Sam. I wish to be stuck with you…forever.**

**-END-**


End file.
